Hayoung
) |birthplace: = Gwangju, South Korea |zodiac_sign: = Libra |height: = 163 cm |weight: = 45.6kg |blood_type: = A |motto: = “Don’t forget what’s the most important and let’s do the best.” |title3 = Personal Life}} Song Ha-young (송하영), known professionally as Hayoung (하영), is a singer, songwriter, dancer, and member of South Korean girl group fromis_9. History Early Life Song Ha-young (송하영) was born on September 29, 1997 in Gwangju, South Korea. From a young age she loved animals, especially cats, and had ten of them growing up. She also showed an interest in songwriting, and took up playing the guitar. She wrote her first full-length song at the age of nine, and later enrolled in Hanlim Multi Art High School in order to focus on a career in music. 2016: Rise as Hip-Hop Dancer In 2016 Hayoung began to gain attention for her dancing abilities, and later participated in several hip-hop dance competitions, while posting covers and dance battles on social media.Twitter 2017: Idol School In 2017 Hayoung competed on the Mnet survival show Idol School and presented herself as a talented dancer as well as a strong vocalist, gaining the attention of the judges as well has the viewers. She placed second overall on the show, making her a member of fromis_9 with 71,549 votes. Since 2018: fromis_9 In January of 2018 Hayoung debuted as the main dancer, main vocalist, and vice-captian of the group, with the mini album To. Heart and the title track To. Heart. Profile *Stage Name: Hayoung (하영) *Birth Name: Song Ha-young (송하영) *Nickname(s): Vice-Captian, Hyungdon, Cute Rice Cake, The Physical Goddess, Ha-bbang, Song A-Ji, Mal-Babo *Birth date: September 29, 1997 (age ) *Horoscope: Libra *Blood type: A *Birth place: Gwangju, South Korea *Current residence: Fromis_9 Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea *Roommates: Jiwon, Chaeyoung *Dorm Room Title: Bbiyoongz *Family: Mother *Education: Hanlim Multi Art High School *Languages: Korean (fluent) *Position: Vice-Captain, Main Vocalist, Main Dancer *Instruments: Guitar *Hobbies: Playing the guitar *Likes: Acoustic Music, Cooking, Soap/Beauty Products, Yoga *Dislikes: Aegyo/Acting Cute *Personality: Friendly, Optimistic, Outgoing Discography Idol School *Episode 1 **Pretty (Idol School Original) *Episode 3 **Cheer Up (Twice) *Episode 6 **BO$$ *Episode 8 **Like Ooh-Ahh (Twice) *Episode 11 **Original Song (Hayoung Original) Fromis_9 *Pre-debut **Glass Shoes *To. Heart **The Way To Me **To Heart **Miracle **Pinocchio **Be With You *To. Day **Close To You **Think Of You **PITAPAT (DKDK) **22Century Girl **Clover **First Love *From.9 **LOVE BOMB **Dancing Queen **Coloring *FUN FACTORY **FUN! **Love RumPumPum **Fly High Trivia *Her childhood nickname is Song A-Ji (puppy) and In Idol School, her nickname was Mal-Babo (because she can’t talk properly), she also has the nickname HaBBang. *Her friends always think of bangs when thinking of her, so she promised that she will try different hairstyle in the future. *Her favorite music genre is acoustic. (V LIVE) *She composed her first song at 9 years old. The song is about blankets. *Her looks make her look younger than her actual age. *She thinks her charming point is her skin. *She loves to cook but the other members doubted it, even though she’s good at it. *Her favorite foods are cheese sweet potato burrito, bone soup, and beef. *She has a habit of sniffing to know the aroma of soap or beauty products. *She has a flexible body so can do the splits. *She has a Yoga Instructor License. *Even though Hayoung likes Hip-Hop she's not good at rapping. *Unnies Line (Saerom, Hayoung, and Gyuri) cry the most and also cry easily. (V LIVE) *Hayoung says that she wants to develop her composing and singing. *All the members love teasing Hayoung References Category:Members Category:Hayoung